Clockwork Memories
by xXCROSSxGAMEXx
Summary: Marie Dupre is your average teenager living in England until she somehow ended back in Victorian England in London. She finds adventure like no other but will she survive when she learns more about herself while dealing with demons, reapers and angels? This all has to be a dream. So much for living the 'normal' life. But who said her life was ever normal?


_**((A/N: Okay~! Hello everyone~! I would like to say that this is my first Black Butler Fanfic, I've been part of the fandom for quite some time and I thought: "Huh? I guess I'll try to write something." Before we start, I would like to give a heads start of an apology if I happen to have OOC moments with any of the characters that belong in the anime/manga. I'm American and if I happen to make some error that will confuse you and then make you want to PM something like "HEY~! SO and so wasn't within this era~! It was in between so and so years and blah blah blah blah~!" **_

_**I ask you that you notify me if I do something that stupid! As you read along, you will know more about the OC and some other ones that I created. If they happen to become Mary-sue or Gary-sue, TELL ME~! I want to fix the errors and let you guys enjoy this story as much as possible. This isn't a game of bash on the Fanfiction writer okay? I may be an amazing writer but I know that little of England's History *makes an inch with fingers* I'll try my best and try to do this Historically correct as possible and Scientifically since this will involve Physics and Psychology. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

_**Also, I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or that Sexy demon butler that every fan girl wants to get a piece of or the other sexy demon butler or any other sexy character that everyone wants to meet or cute adorable Ciel okay? I don't own them, Yana Toboso does (c).  
I only own all the OC's and plot not mentioned within the Black Butler Plot. If I find anyone with my idea and they haven't asked me for my permission as to borrow it, I will not try to be awesome anymore~))**_

* * *

The first time I've seen London, I wanted to jump up in the air and smile like the fool I was. Since this wasn't quite enough, I repressed all my joy and smiled like there was no tomorrow. While smiling, I noticed all eyes were on me, all the hushed whispers were toward me as I walked around each corner road. I walked more and thought about something else entirely. That's right.

I then looked around more and saw everything, besides Buckingham palace and Big Ben, still the same from the pictures I saw. Was it twenty seconds ago that I've begun seeing the changes? Was it a mere minute or two? Maybe when I've begun to hear the hushed whispers was when I noticed the changes….

Today, I woke up in the mere sight of the 21st century but when I arrived to London for my first time, I've seen things that you normally imagine in movies or books….

"Mi'lady, is everything alright?"

My faithful and trusted friend, Matthew, asked when I stopped my tracks and began to look even more closely.

"No...something's not right here Matthew….." I will wonder: Why is all of this happening? Is this even London? Where am I?  
Those are fair questions. In fact, those are questions I ask myself.  
The answer goes a little back in times, a couple days ago when I had a notion to finally tell my father and mother.

_**((FLASHBACK))**_

_The most I wanted to do was to travel to London since my family would not allow me to travel to the city, saying it was "dangerous and unclean." This was the bloody 21st century not the 19th century._  
_"But father! I want to go to London~! I've been stuck here in this manor since I was a child! Please?" I begged and cried on my knees as to let my family know I'm being absolutely serious._

_"The answer is no Marie." My mother said._

_"But- !"_

_"No." My father said, still reading his copy of The Scarlet Letter that he liked so much to read, he didn't even need to look up to give off his intimidating demeanor. His eyes were a rich colour of dark drown, the right lighting made them look almost red; his hair the colour of a raven's feather and skin that was ivory coloured - my father, marquis of St. Andrew, Alexander Dupre._

_"Marie, you're bound to be the head of this family. In due time, you will go to London but now, it is forbidden for you to go near that dangerous city." It was now my mothers turn to speak, her image is less intimidating than my father; long, luscious blonde hair that was the envy of everyone; sparkling blue eyes that which my father fell for and lastly, her figure and skin as clean and slim as ever- My mother, marquess of St. Andrew, Rose Lidell._

_I arose from the floor and looked straight into the eyes of both my mother and father. We had our fights but we get along just fine._

_"Very well. I'll stay here then…..I'm only sixteen years old and there will be a day I will go." I last said, turning around and heading back to my room. Waiting for me in the living room was my long time childhood friend, Matthew A. Collins. What he hates the most is that he looks exactly like me, white hair, blue eyes, fair skin; people often mistaken us as brother and sister, in which, he denies greatly but there are times I really do consider him as my brother…._

_Anyways, he noticed me walking through the living room and up the stairs, he stayed there since yesterday, my father decided to host a gun fight here and it ended up leaving holes and destroyed furniture, in which Matthew had to stay and clean everything up. I'm always impressed with the work he's done for my family since his family and mine have been faithful to one another since 15th century._

_"Marie, is everything alright?"_

_"No everything's not alright!" I ran up the stairs and shut the door forcefully but not before tugging Matthew inside my room._

_My room is somewhat clean, somewhat because of clock parts, gun parts, wenches, screwdrivers, copper wires, glass, light bulbs, books, and a microscope that I've gotten for Christmas. Usually, people think of a girls room as clean, filled with posters of boys and other things but not me._

_You see, I'm an inventor and I'm usually the one that fixes the mechanical problems around the house or when my family have trouble with their weapons. My family are Britain's top security and research facility, our services are loyal to our Queen and it'll soon be to our King._

_"Lady Marie, maybe it's wise to listen to your parents. They only want what's best for you…"_

_"No! I will not just stay here and play princess! I can't stay here otherwise I'll go mad Mac-!"_  
_Oh man, I was so going to get it now because Matt always hated it when someone called him Mac. Last time someone called him that, he was suspended from school for about a week since it was that horrible. How he did it I don't know._

_"Lady Marie….I think it's wise to not call me by that dreaded name." He said, glaring at me with his blue eyes that can go cold if you know how to get on his bad side, which, many people have done.  
"I'm sorry Mattie, it's just that...Mother and Father don't know what I want! I want to go to London so badly but they still think I'm a child~! What about my needs!?" I started yelling and flailing my arms around but then decided to go over toward my work table to fix a clock that my Uncle Julius told me to fix. He could fix it himself but he told me that he wanted to test my skills and see how much I learned. _

_Apparently I had enough skills to do so and just needed to fix the crown. _

_"Oh, Mattie you don't have to call me 'Lady'. We've been, what? Friends since we were in diapers? Just call me Torie or something~!" I scolded at him. Sure, I knew how strict a member of the Dupre family must be with manners but I feel old when someone calls me "Lady" or something proper. _

_"As a servant of the Dupre family, I must follow the tradition my lady"_

~/+/~

_The next day, I woke up to find the house all quiet and almost deserted. This had to be a trap so I went over to the living room to see if my parents were not snogging or whatever it was that couples did when they were alone together. I went over quietly and I was surprised that it was empty as well, the kitchen was my next stop and on top of the counter was where I found a note with fathers handwriting and so...Like any other human being on the planet, I opened it and read it word for word and was actually surprised with what it said. _

**_Marie,_**

**_By the time you wake up, you may be wondering as to why me and your mother aren't around the house. Well, we just had assignment under the queens strict commands as to find her missing nephew in Germany, our limit of our absence won't be longer than 2 - 3 months. Please don't try to worry your mother by almost burning the house down with one of your inventions and steer clear from going into the city. I only want you to be safe. We'll see you once our assignment is finished._**

**_Sincerely_****_, _**

**_Your father, Alexander Dupre._**

_After I finished reading the paper, I had to read it again since I couldn't believe it, I even had Mattie read it in case I read it wrong. He was even shocked as well since my parents normally never left the house while I was home. It doesn't matter really, I was home alone along with my trusted sidekick and I get to do whatever. Normally, kids my age would throw a wild party but I'm not a normal teenager. I, instead, ran upstairs with all the morning energy I had and into my closet I went to pack whatever I needed and what was necessary since this was my chance to go to London!_

_"Mi'lady? What are you doing?" Mattie walked in and was startled with me throwing things into my suitcase. I grinned like the Cheshire cat and threw him his suitcase since he was going to come along with me. "Why, we're going to London of course silly~!" _

_"WHAT!? But, Marie, your father and mother warned you clear enough not to go to London. It's dangerous and you are going to be the next heir to the head of the Dupre family! The proof is there around your neck!" He said, pointing to the very elaborate cross that was within our family for the last six hundred years. The cross is a very precious heirloom that only the next head of the family would wear it, along with this cross was the head family cross necklace. The big difference in mine and my fathers is that mine has red jewels while my father has black, both had silver plated brass and according to some random legend, the colours were a reminder of a sin that we happen to have committed. _

_"So? What my parents don't know wouldn't hurt them. Besides, you're coming along with me~!"_

**_((End of flashback))_**

And that's how we ended up in this mess. All around us, people were staring at our choice of clothes. It wasn't like we didn't want to be here. Somehow, by some chance, we ended up back in time by just walking around the place, more specifically, back in the Victorian Era where the dresses weren't that bad looking and when men were still sexists, society even looked down upon women who showed too much skin.

"Matthew...I don't think we're in the 21st century any more..." I said, looking at everyone even the horse drawn carriages that passed by us.

* * *

**_(( A/N: I'm sorry if it's terrible~! I kinda had the idea at last minute~! I'm sorry if this story sucks as well! TT~TT I was going to base it like an Alice in Wonderland kind of thing but no... I instead went into a time travel kind of thing. I love time travel *fangirls* _**

**_Now that I got this out of the way, I just need some action and stuff. An Idea~! And then WAPOW~! *WTF~!?* I hope this turns out great ^^_**

**_Any questions, PM me or if you come up with some ideas, let me know~! XDD HASTA LA PASTA~!_**


End file.
